Pocky Games
by LaughingDog224
Summary: Fan-fic one-shot (fionna x marshall lee pairing) What happens when you have a human, a vampire, and pocky sticks? An interesting game with high stakes- that's what happens. Lots and lots of fluff. Based on my drawing "Pocky Game"


Fionna let out a loud drawn out sigh. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and ignored the blonde who was flipped over the side of his uncomfortable couch.

"Glob I'm so bored!" She groaned with much intended exaggeration.

Marshall, who was busy tuning his guitar, didn't so much as lift a head at her comment.

"And who's fault is that?" He asked. There was a hint of what felt like amusement in his voice and Fionna couldn't help but frown at his reply.

"Your's…" She retorted bitterly.

Marshall Lee sighed but continued to focus on his ax.

"No, It's your's. I told you I was gonna be writing sheet music tonight." He remarked matter of factly, his head turning momentarily so he could meet her gaze. Fionna returned his stare with a firey one of her own. Abruptly, the adventuress sat up and jabbed a finger in the vampire's direction.

"No! You promised that we would go strangle pixies today! I asked you two days ago and you promised!"

Still tuning his guitar, Marshall snickered at Fionna and gave her a sly smile.

"Don't make promises with vampires."

Fionna's eye twitched in annoyance. Knowing that it was useless arguing with him, the girl crossed her arms and pouted.

"Buuut- if you're really that bored, I know a game we could play. " Marshall then added. There was a hint of mischief in his voice, and Fionna silently debated on whether or not she should take his offer. After all, this was Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He always had a knack for finding the best opportunities to prank her. After much consideration though, Fionna finally nodded. Her boredom level was far too high for her to care if this was a prank or not.

"Sure, what game is it?" She asked, her voice still hinting towards a line of caution.

Marshall Lee smiled, laid his ax down on the floor, and floated over to her. Much to Fionna's surprise (and discomfort) he settled down next to her over the couch in a floating sitting position.

"Alright, " he began, his hand reaching into his pocket to pull out a carton of what looked like…chocolate?

Fionna, unable to restrain her curiosity, gave her friend a confused look and bit her lip.

"What's tha-"

"Asdfghjkl!" Marshall cut her off rudely while placing a finger on her lips. "Shush. Let me explain."

Annoyed, Fionna narrowed her eyes at the finger that was smushed against her lips and swatted his hand away. He's lucky he's her best bro, otherwise she would have just bit the offending digit off!

"This is pocky." Marshall remarked, pulling what looked to be like a chocolate stick out of the carton. "And we're gonna play something called 'the pocky game'."

Fionna watched, still confused as he then took the pocky stick and placed it in-between his lips.

After adjusting the candy stick slightly with his tongue, Marshall leant toward the human girl, and offered the other end of the stick. Almost immediately, Fionna caught on to what "this game" was all about and her cheeks turned the most delicious shade of red.

"No way, dude! Uh uh!" Fionna spat, the color in her cheeks spreading to her ears.

Marshall's eyebrows raised and Fionna couldn't help but notice the look of absolute evil that was placed on his face.

"Chicken." He crooned, the look of satisfaction on his face unfading.

The flustered expression on Fionna's face disappeared. Instead, one that was mixed with anger and determination replaced it. Chicken? Hah, as if! She'll show him…

"Alright, fine. I'll play your little game Marshall…"

The smirk on Marshall's face grew wider.

"But," Fionna then added, hesitantly scooting nearer to the vampire as she talked," How bout we make things more interesting…you know, raise the stakes a little."

"I'm listening…" Marshall replied, his voice not as smooth as usual do to the pocky stick that was still stuck between his teeth.

"Okay, whoever loses has be the other person's minion for a week! No take backs, got it?" If there was ever a time to get Marshall back for that one time when he made her be his minion it was now. Pay back's a bitch.

The smirk on Marshall's face went from a smirk to a devilish grin.

"Deal."

Fionna nodded.

Hesitantly, she leaned forward, her blue eyes avoiding Marshall's as she took the other end of the pocky stick into her mouth.

Game on.

Marshall wasted no time taking in about another half inch of the pocky stick. Just like that, his lips were already that much closer to her's…maybe the whole deal thing wasn't such a good idea after all. Trying her hardest not to look panicked, Fionna took in a deep breath and inched her lips forward. Now it was Marshall Lee's turn to look surprised.

Fionna noticed the startled look on Marshall's face and for some unknown reason, it fueled her determination. Strangely enough, it also ignited a cloud of butterflies in her stomach.

Still holding the startled look on his face, Marshall hesitantly inched his lips towards Fionna's. The vampire was losing his form.

Feeling a bit dizzy from her heart beating so fast, Fionna's lips crept up the chocolate candy. Their faces were so close now that she could feel his cool breath brush against her chin. It was, to say the least, utterly nerve wrecking that she was this close to him…but she couldn't lose; not unless she wanted to be mocked the rest of her mortal life, that is.

Marshall's lips wavered slightly as he moved closer. The human and vampire's eyes were locked onto each other, both of their faces flushed with mixed emotion. Their lips were now but centimeters apart. One flinch or wrong move and they would come into contact. It was Fionna's turn now…but she wasn't sure if she could do it. This was Marshall Lee after all. Her best friend! How the fluff did any of this happen anyway? All of this started out as a stupid game, a boredom quencher, a mutual challenge; and now it's turned into a deadly game of "how to overstep your friendship boundaries in one afternoon".

Marshall Lee let out a huff of laughter between his teeth, his red eyes glowering in smugness. Fionna's eyes widened at his sudden wave of confidence, her brows furrowing in anger. He thinks she won't do it.

Fionna didn't know what came over her. You could call it "biting the bait" or whatever, but she just couldn't take that cocky attitude of his any longer. With eyes screwed shut, Fionna closed the space between them, her hands fumbling to grab Marshall's plaid shirt as a form of stability as she lost balance.

Marshall Lee looked down in shock, trying to comprehend what just happened. All he could feel or focus on was the warmth of Fionna's warm lips pressed against his. He could feel her hands fist in his shirt as she tried to regain her balance.

Fionna, who finally regained her balance, was about to back off but was taken by surprise when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Marshall hooked his other hand behind her neck and drew her in so that he could deepen the kiss. Fionna, to say the least, was at a loss for words as she felt his cool lips move against her's. Not quite understanding her own actions, the human girl obliged when Marshall Lee's tongue slid against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. His tongue delved into her mouth, brushing against her's as he explored. Unconsciously, Fionna ghosted her fingers through his dark messy hair, grabbing a few strands here and there as he traced her teeth with his tongue. Glob, his scent was intoxicating, the taste of him even more so.

Fionna found herself breaking for air, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath.

"Wow…" She breathed. Her cheeks were on fire and she couldn't help but blush even more when she realized that she was practically sitting in Marshall Lee's lap. How did that happen?

"Heh." Marshall managed between breathes, his eyes dark with an emotion that Fionna couldn't quiet define.

"Looks like I won…"

Despite being in a phase of post make-out euphoria, Fionna couldn't help but deadpan at his comment.

"That not fair! I only caved because I had to breathe!"

"Exactly." Marshall snickered, his expression turning devious. "You broke first. That means you lost."

"That's cheating! You don't have to breathe because you're dead!" Fionna complained, her fists pounding angrily on his chest.

"It doesn't matter, rules are rules." Marshall replied smugly. He was clearly enjoying her frustration.

"Aaaand as my minion…" Marshall began, his voice becoming smooth as silk.

"I'll assign you your first task."

Fionna, who was pretty much fed up at this point, let out ragged sigh. Where's no point in trying to reasoning with this guy.

"What?" She asked bitterly, her blue eyes glaring.

Much to her surprise, Marshall Lee didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned in and pressed his lips against her's. Coming from someone who claims to be a "bad little boy" his kisses were surprisingly gentle. Marshall's fingers brushed against the skin the was exposed just beneath the edge of her skirt.

Fionna, enjoying the sensation his touch evoked, shivered in appreciation.

Breaking the kiss, Fionna hung her head over his shoulder, her breathes brushing the back of his neck as he nipped and kissed her neck gently.

"You know…" Fionna remarked, between breaths, a smile pulling on the edges of her lips.

"We should play this game more often."


End file.
